Life of Anubis: YamiYugi
by BloodyTenshiSante-Chan
Summary: This is set in the eyes of the goddess, yes that's right goddess, Anubis. Who is here to protect her pharaoh, Yami. And hopefully get Yami to tell, the ever clueless, Yugi how he feels. YxY!


"..." Regular speak

~...~ Shadow Monster speak

'...' Thoughts

-...- Mind Link

Chapter 1: The Guardian

I watched as my pharaoh and his hikari walk through the door, and out of my line of view. I squint my glowing golden eyes into slits, trying to keep a visual of my master.

I growled in frustration, 'Damn. Can't see them.' I thought to myself, then I jumped three stories down, to the second story fire escape, then jumped to the ground.

I then looked around to make sure no one saw me. Once I decided the cost was clear, I sprinted across the street to the other side, to the house my master just walked into.

After checking again I slip into the backyard. While I was walking, I made sure not to step on one of the many gardens and flowers my pharaoh's hikari had planted.

After getting through the yard, I silently crept up to the wooden door with glass windows. Making sure to keep out of site and out of way, I looked though the windows in the door and looked around.

Finally spotting my pharaoh and his hikari conversating, which I didn't bother to listen in on. I analyzed the situation; Yugi, my pharaoh's hikari, was starting to cook to dinner, while Yami, my pharaoh, stood on the other side of the counter window that connected the kitchen and the dining room.

After watching Yami make love eyes to Yugi for a while, I decided to go to the top of the roof. After jumping up there I sat down and closed my eyes and thought of how Yami looked at Yugi again.

Yami with his right hand holding up his head as he watched Yugi with passion in his eyes as they talked. Yami had always been pale, and black spiky hair tipped with red and golden bangs framing his face and some sticking up, with sharp crimson eyes. He was about 5'6 or so.

Yugi also had pale skin, black hair, and golden bangs. Except his black hair was tipped with purple, and wide innocent amethyst eyes.

Yugi doesn't seem to realize how Yami feels about him right now, but everyone else does. 'Gosh that kid is to blind and naive for his own good.' I thought with annoyance.

All of sudden I was brought out of my thoughts by a howling screech. My eyes shot open, I instantly went into defense mode, having known exactly what it was.

I then jumped down from the roof, landing on my feet. Scouting the place with my golden eyes, of which the pupils I could feel were turning into cat like eyes. Which meant the thing was close, very close.

Then my eyes locked and zeroed in on the think. Having sensed I'd spotted it, it growled then jumped out at me.

Without thinking, I did the same. Pulling back my fist, aiming for the beast, hitting it in the face, and to the ground. We both quickly regained balance, growling at each other.

Looking at the beast my suspicions being proven, 'Shadow Monster.' I snarled in my head.

The Shadow Monster looked like a Dire Wolf with rough skin and sharp, jagged bones sticking out.

The armor under my tight black leather suit disassembled itself tiny piece by tiny piece. Once done disassembling, it transformed, then reassembled back into armor, but on the outside of my leather outfit.

I then grabbed the two three-foot staffs that were on each side of my hips being held by their holsters, which disappeared. The ends were sharp and jagged, as if they were broken apart, the grips were smooth. It was a work of art made of well crafted and carved gold.

For a human, these staffs would have been to heavy to lift. 'Its a good thing I'm not human, then!' I thought sarcastically.

It was snarling at me while backing away slightly, having realized who and/or what I was.

At that I smirked and chuckled, "Yes, it is I, the Anubis. Sworn protector of the pharaoh." I said sternly.

Then, I attacked, hitting the beast in the head with both staffs. This made it lose its balance, flying back, hitting the ground with a loud thud! Making it howl in pain.

I ran at it again, both staffs leaning to the left as I ran. Then, I swung the at its head again as it was getting up. I could hear the awful crack of its jaw.

As the beast was howling in pain, I stuck again and again and again. But as I was about to deliver the final blow, it spoke. ~This is not the end. This is just the beginning. We will get what we are after, and finally be set free.~ The beast snarled in a deep, low, and evil voice.

I growled at it, then drove both ends of the staffs into its torso. Activating my shadow magic, it howled in pain then vanished into darkness. "Not while I'm around to say something about it." I said.

"Hey, who's out here!?" I turned to see Yami yelling at me, but I didn't turn enough for him to see my face. The only thing he might have seem was my black leather outfit, my long black hair with gold highlights, my two golden staffs, and possibly my long 4 inch Anubis ears. That is before I disappeared into darkness leaving shadowy mist that quickly disappeared.

From the roof I could him looking around confused. After a while he went inside, and I let breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well...that was close. A little to close for comfort." I said relieved. My armor disassembled and reassembled as two long, thick straps crossing my torso, two covering my forearms, and two two inch straps around both of my thighs.

For the rest of the I night just sat there on the roof. Waiting, listening, watching for another stupid creature to attack, and thankfully none did.


End file.
